All's Fair in Love and War
by Believe in the Unknown
Summary: "Hey, coach, who are those guys?" Kuroko asked, pointing to the other side of the court, where a pink haired guy faked left around a raven haired dude, and jumped, slamming the ball into the net and hanging onto the basket; his muscled rippled as he lift upwards once, before letting go, his eyes narrowing at the dark haired guy. Seirin High, FTA, and Basketball; need I say more?
1. Seirin Meet Fairy Tail

_**No One's POV**_

_Seirin High school. Up until last year, they were barely known in the sports world, but they rose to then they rose to the top... and got demolished by Touou High. But this year is different, this year the team made the resolution to make it to the top, even if it kills them. But what they didn't count on was the mysterious team of Fairy Tail High. _

"Hey, coach what are we doing today?" Hyuga, third year student, asked, looking down at the girl. Aida furrowed her brow as she looked down at the sheet of paper in her hand. Why wasn't I informed of this earlier? She thought, tucking the piece of paper into her coat pocket.

"Come on, let's head to the gym," She yelled, ignoring Hyuga's stern, questioning look. The group looked at each other confused, but followed their coach nonetheless. Once they got to the gym, they saw it was already occupied by students from a different school. Kagami frowned and flexed his hand on the ball.

"Hey, coach, who are those guys?" Kuroko asked, pointing to the other side of the court, where a pink haired guy faked left around a raven haired dude, and jumped, slamming the ball into the net and hanging onto the basket; his muscled rippled as he lift upwards once, before letting go, his eyes narrowing at the dark haired guy.

"Those are two guys from the Fairy Tail team," Hyuga replied, holding the ball. Suddenly the doors slammed open to reveal five people, two of which were women and the other three men. One of the females, a red headed girl, had on a Fairy Tail Basket ball jersey and was dribbling a ball in her left hand as she looked at the Seirin team. The three guys were behind a blonde haired girl, as if they were her body guards.

"A girl playing on the basketball team? Like she could even keep up with the rest of us!" Kagami laughed, clutching his stomach. The scarlet haired female, glanced over at him, with defiant brown eyes, before walking past still dribbling the ball like a professional.

"Uh, red haired dude, I wouldn't be saying that if I were you," the raven haired guy yelled from across the court.

"Why not?" As if on cue the Scarlet haired beauty ran forward, faster than Kuroko could pass, and dunked. Backwards.

"If you were wondering, that's Erza Scarlet, otherwise known as Titania, or the Queen of Fairy Tail." The other girl answered. The Seirin team jumped not even noticing she was there. She had blonde hair and was very... well endowed. She held a clip board in her hands and a pencil was behind her ear, holding back her bangs.

She's just like Kuroko, The whole team, minus said man, thought.

"What's your name?" Hyuga asked.

"Lucy Heartfilia, FT's basketball coach and second year at Fairy Tail," She said, shaking his hand.

"And daughter of the richest man in Japan," Shinji said in amazement. His statement must have struck a chord with the girl because a second later he was embedded into the wall. The Seirin team members looked at the girl in front of them with a mixture of amazement and fear, as she smiled and lowered her leg; the three guys behind her shivered slightly.

"Sorry about that. Anyway I have to go before those two destroy your gym," She jerked her thumb at the pink haired man and the raven haired man, who were wrestling around on the floor. The Seirin team watched as she opened her mouth to yell at them, but the red haired girl beat her to it.

"YOU IDIOTS. THIS ISN'T FAIRY TAIL, YOU CAN'T JUST DO WHAT YOU WANT!" She took the two guys' heads and banged them together.

"S-scary~" The team said at the same time. Lucy glanced at them apologetically, before taking two of her fingers and putting them in her mouth, blowing out an ear piercing whistle that echoed throughout the room.

"Line up!" She yelled, standing at the edge of the court; the team did as it was told as she continued, "Dragons, this is the Seirin's gym, we will treat it with respect. Because who are we?"

"Fairy Tail!" They called. Lucy smiled, but then put on a stern look and yelled again,

"I can't here you! I believe I asked, WHO. WE. ARE!"

"WE ARE... FAIRY TAIL!" Kuroko looked in awe at the team as they cheered for themselves.

"Now, we're going to do a scrimmage. Shirt versus skins," Lucy looked at her team and continued, "Natsu, Jellel and Erza," She pointed to the pink haired boy, the cobalt blue boy, and the scarlet haired girl, "You're shirts. Laxus, Loke, Gajeel," She gestured to the muscular blonde haired man, the orange haired man, and the black haired man, "You're skins. And Gray?" She turned to the dark haired boy, seeing that he had stripped down to just his boxers, much to the Seirin's team surprise and disgust. "Get dressed, you are going to be the alternate." Lucy's honey brown gaze landed on Aida next and she asked, "Aida-san, do you want to join in. Half court for the two scrimmages?"

Aida considered her question and nodded, looking at her own team, "Kagami, Kuroko, Hyuga; you're skins. Izuki, Koganei, Mitobe, you're shirts," They nodded as they joined the other team.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

I sat down on the top of the bleachers, where I could get a better view of the two games. Laxus, Gajeel, and Loke stood ready; their well-developed torsos tense beneath their tight FT uniforms and ready for the ball to fly. They were going against Izuki, Koganei, and Mitobe; none of them really bothered me, except for Mitobe. He was almost the same height as Laxus, which meant he was taller than Gajeel, but that wouldn't stop the pin head. I waited for Gray to throw up the ball, before turning my attention to the other side. Something wasn't right about that side; something with two of the players. I already knew about Hyuga and that he wasn't to be underestimated, but I narrowed my eyes at one player in particular. Kuroko. He was the phantom sixth player in the Generation of Miracles. I felt the gears turn in my mind, calculating all the possibilities of the two games and I began to smile. Crossing my arms, I leaned back putting on a aura of nonchalance and confidence. In knew we were going to win this game.

* * *

**Aida POV**

I sat down on the bench, glancing at my 'two' teams. The statistics of the other team was amazing. I mean, from what I saw, Natsu was the most unknown. His statistics were just like Kagami when I first saw him, except this time the pink haired boy actual broke my scale. At least with Erza and Jellel, I could tell where their strengths were, and they were still above average. Fairy Tail was full of monsters. I looked up and glanced at Lucy-san, as she leaned back smirking down at my team, like she knew something that I didn't. Her aura put me off a little; no one person should have that much confidence.


	2. A Fairy Tail Problem

**Lucy's POV/ Natsu's Team's Game**

I watched as the ball was thrown up in the air, signaling the start of the game. Erza and Kagami stretched for the ball, but even though Kagami was taller, Erza was still the first to get the ball. When they landed, Erza side-stepped the red head and ran towards the other side of the court. **(A/N they aren't playing half court anymore because the two teams are playing against each other.)** Natsu and Jellel were fast on her heels, as well as the Seirin team. I knew I should be watching my team, but my attention was on the blunette they called Kuroko; he was silent and didn't really make a sound when he was running. His aura was all wrong, like he wasn't there; I mean I knew that they called his a phantom, but this is ridiculous. I gazed at my team again to see that Erza was trapped and was looking for an opening; Jellel was also surrounded, so that left Natsu, who was signaling Erza to pass the ball to him. When she did, I saw a streak of blue, before the ball went missing, only to end up... in Natsu's hands.

* * *

**On the Court with Natsu and Kuroko/ No One's POV**

Kuroko saw the ball being passed to the pinkette from the corner of his eye and smirked silently to him. They were making this too easy for the Seirin team. He ran quickly to intercept the pass, but right when his hand touched the ball, he came face to face with Natsu, who pouted at him.

"Now, that's not very nice," And with that, he took the ball, dodging around Kuroko's team mates and rebounding the ball. Kuroko stared at Natsu with an emotionless expression, though on the inside, he was very confused.

Suddenly the doors to the gym opened to reveal a small panting blue headed girl; she looked around the gym, before her dark gaze settled on Lucy.

"Lucy-...san," She panted as the blonde haired girl rushed down to them. The Fairy Tail team gathered around her too.

"What's wrong Wendy-chan?" Lucy asked, worriment filling her voice. Seirin stared at them with empathy and confusion. What was going on?

"It's about the school..." Wendy said, taking a deep breath of air to control her breathing.

"What about the school, squirt?" Laxus asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Sabertooth came to the school... and...and," Wendy burst into tears, sobbing uncontrollably. Lucy, holding the smaller girl, turned to Aida-san and said,

"We will have to continue this some other day, Aida-san. Though it was good to play with your team." Aid nodded, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Lucy-sama, is there anything we can do to help?" She asked. Lucy stared at the Seirin team for a minute or two, before nodding.

"Yeah, come with us,"

* * *

**Aida POV**

My team and I stared in shock at Fairy Tail High School; it was far grander than that of Seirin and looked really expensive too, but that was only the outside.

The inside however was completely different news. Lockers were dented and vandalized, papers were spread throughout the hallway, people were rushing back and forth trying to put out small fires that had occurred and clean up the broken glass. A white haired girl stopped in front of them and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, guys; they came and took us by surprise. Minerva, Sting, Rogue, Orga, and most of the sports teams were here." Erza stepped forward, clapping a hand on the white aired girl's shoulder.

"No need to worry, Mirajane. There was nothing you could have done about it," With that, the red head walked off, helping the occasional person from getting hurt. Lucy sighed and told Natsu to go take Wendy home.

"Laxus, go find you grandfather and sort this mess out with the school board. Jellel, help Erza and check and see if anyone got hurt; make sure to call their parents too, that's your job as Student Council President. Loki, you go home too; I don't want the girls distracted by your flirting. And Gajeel, help with the heavy lifting. Preferably in the library." Lucy instructed, earning nods from them as they sauntered off to do what she said.

"Kagami, help Gajeel. The rest of you, pick up a broom or a dustpan and start helping the students." I instructed. They nodded and began helping out. I glanced at Lucy, who was observing everything.

"So, who's Sabertooth?"


	3. Explanations and Exclaims

**No One's POV POV**

"Sabertooth," Lucy began, leaning against the main desk, her arms folded as the Seirin Team came and sat down in the Student Council Room. "Fairy Tail's Rival school."

"A rival school did all this? That's going a little far isn't it?" Kagami commented, "I mean not even the teams we faced off had anything out for us." Lucy gave him a sharp look that caused a shiver to run down his spine.

"You may have had dispute with a team before during a game, but it is nothing compared to Sabertooth." A blue haired girl said, coming into the room.

"Levy, is everything alright?" Lucy asked, concern weaving its way into her tone.

"Aye. I just came in to tell you that the rest of us are going home."

"Alright, be safe and have someone walk you home," With that the blue haired girl was gone. Lucy turned back to the group of people standing there, "Now as I was saying. Sabertooth is Fairy Tail's rival and not the type you'd think. We're not academic Rivals or sport rivals; every time a Fairy Tail student meets a Sabertooth student, it turns into a fist fight."

"B-but that's not aloud!" Aida exclaimed, staring at Lucy wide-eyed. Lucy sighed and nodded her head as she spoke,

"We once had a truce with them, you know. But that was before the GSG,"

"The GSG?" Kuroko replied, cocking his head slightly to the left.

"The Grand Sports Games. We hold one every year and choose schools to go against us in sports." Lucy explained, looking at the floor as she shivered lightly. The action didn't go unnoticed by the Seirin basketball team.

"What happened Lucy-san?" Hyuga asked, dropping into a chair at a student desk.

"There are five main people at Sabertooth, that basically rule the school. Sting Eucliff, star basketball player, plays point guard. Rogue Cheney, his brother that plays shooting guard. Rufus Lohr, he's an aristocrat like me and he plays small forward. Orga Nanagear, he's kind of like Laxus, plays power forward. And last, Minerva Orlando... Center. They are the one's who trashed the school; all of them are horrid, but Minerva, she's the worst." Lucy paused, taking a shaky breath as images of Minerva's torture passed through her mind.

"Before the last event, there was a special game that was put together by Sabertooth. We didn't know what it was or why it was just the girls that were chosen for the game. So, we entered; it happened to be a game in the aquarium pool that we have. When we got there, it started out being just a fun, competitive game... but then it started getting worse as one by one, girls from the schools that were chosen, started getting hurt badly and had to get out of the pool. I was the last one," Lucy stopped again, but this time she started to unbutton her jacket, taking it off and rolling up her sleeves to show them the scars that marked her arms.

"Minerva did this?!" Aida commented, gasping lightly as she reached to take the Fairy Tail coach's arm.

"Yes. Minerva beat me in front of everyone. She thought that Fairy Tail was weak and pathetic as did the rest of Sabertooth. I was lucky to come out of it alive. Some of the others... didn't make it as far," Lucy continued, taking her arm back and rolling her sleeves back down.

"You mean, that some of the students died?" Kagami said, clenching his hands into tight fists.

"No, they are still alive, but they're in comas right now."

* * *

**Aida POV**** (Time Skip/ Walking Home)**

_How could such a school still exist? I mean, torturing people is illegal. In fact any sort of violence that maims a person is illegal. The school would have... should have been put out of commission. _

"Hey, guys, do you think that Lucy-san is going to be okay?" Hyuga asked, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Yeah, she said that her body guard is picking her up from school, so she should be fine," Kagami stated, putting his hands behind his head. "Man, I'm starving."

"Mm, let's go get something to eat, before we head home guys." I said, ushering them to the nearest restaurant.

All the while as ate, my mind kept going over what Lucy said about Sabertooth and what they had done; it made me sick to my core. Unable to finish my food, I told the team that I was leaving and headed home.

Did they have no sense of mercy? Was it all about power with them? These types of questions went through my head as I walked into my house.

* * *

**Time Skip/Again/ Morning/ Still Aida's POV**

"Alright guys, I want thirty suicides before practice is over. If you don't complete or if you mess up on any of them, that's going to be another ten tomorrow!" I grinned as I heard them all groan, well most of them. Kuroko was the only one that didn't make any sound as he walked with the rest of them to line up.

As they started running, the doors opened and Natsu came sprinting in, looking pissed. "Natsu-san?" I said, greeting the pink haired boy. He frowned sadly as worriment glazed his onyx eyes.

"Do you know where Lucy is?" he asked, panting lightly. I shook my head. What was wrong with Lucy?

"No, I haven't seen her since last night. Why, what happened to her?" I asked him. I could hear the footsteps of my team slowing down to catch snipets of our conversation.

"She didn't show up to school today. There was a note addressed to you sitting on her desk, so I came here." He handed me a small piece of paper and I opened it up, reading the note out loud,

_~Congratulations, Seirin High for joining our ranks! _

_If you are reading this, that means Fairy Tail has found out that the blond_

_Bimbo is missing. Well, we have her and she's nice and safe... For now._

_Well, ta ta and we hope you can join us soon!_

_Love, Minerva and the Deadly_ four~

Natsu growled and suddenly yelled, "NO!" Punching the wall behind him. "No, this can't be happening. Not again. Not after all she's been through."

"Natsu, what does this note mean?" I asked, shakily as the boy turned around, his aura filled with sadness.

"It means Lucy was kidnapped by Sabertooth. They have her know."


End file.
